Telling Yourself: One-Shot!
by chachingmel123
Summary: Takes place in the 'The Regular Show Move'. Rigby has just run off after being forced to expose what he did to Mordecai. Morcedai decides to take matters into his own hands, in a different way and change his future.


Telling yourself

Summary Takes place in the 'The Regular Show Move'. Rigby has just run off after being forced to expose what he did to Mordecai. Morcedai decides to take matters into his own hands, in a different way and change his future.

I do not own Regular show!

Enjoy!

"RIGBY!" Yelled Benson.

The whole gang couldn't believe it.

After being threatened with death, Rigby read out the letter that he had been hiding, his whole adult life.

His rejection letter to College U.

At the same time, his darkest secret was exposed.

Mordecai did get into College U but he had lied.

As expected Mordecai took the revelation hard.

They even had a shouting match which ended up with Rigby running away with their only time machine.

And now Mordecai was stuck with his dying future self, telling him that he should treasure Rigby because he regretted not doing so.

However, Mordecai was not willing to bend a knee.

He was far from doing that.

He had just found out his life could have been good if Rigby didn't tell him that lie.

What good is friendship if your own friend doesn't want you to succeed and wants to do everything possible to drag you to his level?

Right now, he could be living the dream and could even be married with kid's but instead, he was a park employee with a friend who was too lazy to do anything and was constantly making people who could kill him mad.

So Mordecai did something that would change his fate forever.

He took the gun from his dead future self and pointed it at Past Rigby.

Both his past self and past Rigby were shocked.

The others had chased after Rigby.

"H-Hey, man. What are you doing?" Rigby said.

"It's your fault that time is in trouble so you're going to come with me to apologise to Mr Ross" Mordecai said, before firing the gun, blasting a hole in his hat. "NOW START WALKING!"

Past Rigby had no choice but to start walking while the gun was pointed at his back.

"Isn't that too extreme?" Past Mordecai said.

"You are me and I am you. You know I have no choice" Mordecai said, " Rigby will never apologise unless it's by force."

And past Morcedai couldn't say anything to that, because he was right.

Rigby was as stubborn as a maul, he would never say it unless there was no other choice or he was threatened too.

They made their way to Mr Ross home and past Rigby was made to ring the doorbell.

The door-bell rang and both Mordecai's hid in the bushes', past Rigby could clearly see the gun poking out of the bush right behind him.

There was nowhere he could run to.

The door opened and it was past Mr Ross in his boxers.

The man rubbed his eyes and said. "R-Rigby? What are you doing here?"

Past Rigby heard the sound of the gun grip and said. "IM SORRY!"

"Huh?" The man said.

"I'm sorry for ruining your Volleyball match!" Past Rigby said, "You had a shot at winning the title and I blew it. I'm sorry!"

The man was stunned at Rigby uncharacterised desperate apology.

 **But it was an apology.**

And the hate in his eyes lessened.

"Oh... Thank's for apologising, that's I needed to hear" He said.

At the same time in the future, a man who wanted to destroy time suddenly disappeared and so did everybody else who wanted to destroy time as well.

"Maybe, I can take you and your friend out for Pizza tomorrow?" He said.

"That would be great," Rigby said.

Then the man closed the door.

Mordecai got out with his past self and said. "You can go now. I need to talk to my past self"

Than past Rigby ran back to his house, afraid that Mordecai would come after him.

Mordecai took his past self to the nearby park.

"Stop. This is far enough" Mordecai said.

His past self-looked at him.

"I don't know how much time I have left in this timeline but I want to tell you something," Mordecai said, before dropping the gun and say.

"Go to College U without Rigby"

His past self was stunned.

"W-What?" Past Mordecai said.

"Dude, listen to your 23-year-old self who did not go to college," Mordecai said, "Rigby is terrible to be around. Every job, I've ever gotten, I was fired from because Rigby couldn't be bothered to do the work. It's something that hasn't changed since his school days. He never grow up"

Past Mordecai was stunned.

"Do you know where I sleep right now?" Mordecai said, his past self-shook his head. "I live in a room at a park. Rigby lives on a trampoline. The only reason why he's even working with me is because I lied for him on his application because he was too lazy to fill that out."

Mordecai put his hands on his past lives shoulders and said. "And that's not even counting how many times Rigby got me in trouble or almost killed me. **But I stuck by him**. Because we were both deadbeats. I accepted everything that happened to me because I had to. I believed that my life was as good as it was going to get."

But then he found out, that he actually did make into college and couldn't help but feel regret.

"Rigby forced me to have the life I have now because he wanted to remain friends," Mordecai said, "No true friend would bring you down to his level just to make himself feel better."

He then looked deep into his eyes and said. "So I _beg_ you. **Don't be me**. Go to College U. Make new friends, who will actually help you. Get a girlfriend, become successful, marry and have children. **Just don't be me**. You are better than this. Don't let Rigby drag you down, the rest of your life"

"But what about Rigby?" His past self said.

"He made his bed, so let him sleep in it" Mordecai shocking him. "How many times, have you tried to be a friend and remind him to study? When was the last time, he actually listened to you and not goofed off? He had three whole years to get his act together and he's surprised that he didn't get in? It's time for him to grow up because he's not a kid anymore. You need to stop protecting him because even 6 years down the line, he still acts like a child."

And then Mordecai disappeared leaving his past self with lots of things to think about.

Summer want by fast and in the end, he decided to accept the application to College U and he stopped seeing Rigby.

He attended introduction day and he felt lonely not seeing it with Rigby but Rigby was too lazy to get in, in the first place.

He met new people at College U, friends who know when to slack off and when to study.

Rigby wasn't the only one who loved to play video games and eat pizza.

He went to College U party's and had the time of his life.

One year passed.

He met his College Sweetheart.

Two years passed.

Three Years passed.

He finished with top scores, his College U diploma was far more impressive than a Highschool certificate.

He worked in a tech company for a few months making good money before he felt it just wasn't for him, so he decided to make his own business.

He started to make a video game business.

He never lost the passion for the truly classic games and it translated well into his first game which was a major success.

Sure it was a mobile game but it was incredibly addictive and sure there were microtransactions but it was stuff like 50 cents or something, so it was reasonable.

But because of its popularity, he was making hundreds a day.

With the money coming in, it was only obvious that his wardrobe would change and he would move out of his student apartment.

He had even received a call from a Hollywood studio who wanted to make his game into a movie, because that's what they would do nowadays but would most likely butcher everything even if the characters did not have a personality.

He was currently back home to visit his parents and it just so happens that a Meeting was scheduled here.

He hopped into his limousine waiting outside his penthouse.

"Where to Mr Mordecai?" Said his driver.

"Just go to the Coffee place, I discovered recently," He said, his black shades were on, his hair was combed back and he wore clearly expensive clothes.

When he walked into the coffee shop, everybody turned to stare at him because he was clearly reeking of wealth.

He got to the counter where there was a female employee stationed there.

She turned and was surprised to see him.

Everything about him screamed rich and woman falling at his feet.

"W-What, can I get for you, sir?" She said.

"Yes, can I get sprinkle expresso, on the go?" He said, "And can you make it fast and in one of the fancier cups? I've got a meeting to go to"

"Right away, sir," she said.

Mordecai heard the sound of bell chiming that signalled somebody entering but he thought nothing of it.

He watched as his expresso was made.

"That would be 9 dollars, sir," She said, placing his drink that was in a very nice-looking plastic cup.

He paid for it and she noticed something.

He had given her a fifty.

"Urm, sir. Do you have anything less?" She said, "You gave me a 50"

"Sorry, I don't have anything less," He said, "Keep the 50"

Then he turned around, not caring that he was stunning her.

Mordecai went to the doors of the shop only to feel something bump into him.

"Sorry," He said, before moving.

"W-Wait. Mordecai!?" Said, a familiar voice from below him.

He finally looked down and saw it was a Raccoon, the racoon had mustard stains on his shirt, his hair was a mess and his eyes looked like he hadn't had a good night sleep in weeks.

"Mordecai! It's me, Rigby!" The racoon said, making his eyes widen. "We were friends all the way to high school!"

He took off his shades and said. "Rigby?"

Had it really been 6 years already?

Dare god, what happened to him?

He looked terrible.

"I didn't know you came to get your morning coffee here to" Rigby said, almost blinded by Mordecai successful new look.

Just then he heard.

"COFFEE FOR BARBERA AND SHERM!" yelled the female employee.

And Mordecai thought it was two other people who held Rigby's parents' names.

However, he was stunned when Rigby went and got it, knowing that his parents would ask him about later even if he had to humiliate himself in front of his old best pal.

Wait.

Why was Rigby getting Coffee for his parents?

Mordecai had to wonder.

Rigby paid and was about to walk out when he said.

"Do you need a lift? Are you going to your parents' home? Your parents' home is quite far from here" He said.

"I don't mean any trouble" Rigby said.

"No, I insist," Mordecai said, as he led Rigby to his limousine which had the Raccoon stunned.

They got in and Rigby was gawking at everything.

"I haven't seen you in years. So how has it be?" he said,

"...Er, how have you been?" Rigby said, suddenly wanting to talk about him.

"Well I want to College U. Started dating. Joined a tech company for a bit before making my own business" Mordecai said as if it was no big deal.

And then the car stopped and the door opened.

"Thanks, Mordecai for the lift," Rigby said, getting out.

"Let me, walk you to the door," Mordecai said. "It would be nice to say hell-"

"NO!" Rigby suddenly blurted out making him freeze.

"I-I mean. They are both probably fast asleep" Rigby said, trying to think of something.

Suddenly the door opened and it revealed a woman he hadn't see since High school.

Rigby's mom.

"RIGBY! WHAT'S TAKING YOU SO LONG!?" She said, then she saw him and how rich he looked. " Rigby, did you make a friend? Tell your friend to come in as well'

Now Rigby had no choice but to let him in.

They walked in and Mordecai felt like there was something weird about the house.

And then he realised what it was.

It looked exactly the same as when Rigby was still in high school, his underwear was still everywhere and so were pizza boxes.

It was like Rigby had never moved out of the house.

"Rigby! WHERE IS MY COFFEE!" Said, Rigby dad.

"Coming!" Rigby said, not knowing Mordecai was following closely behind him.

He saw both of Rigby parents on the coach.

Rigby put their coffee on the table.

Then they saw him and were surprised.

"Rigby. Who is this?" Said, Rigby dad, since when did his son know this successful looking person?

"Rigby Dad. Mom. It's me, Mordecai" He said, taking off his shades and they both gasped.

The awkward teen they saw six years ago had become a man and a very successful looking one at that.

"M-Mordecai, is that really you?" Said, Rigby mother. "Come over here and let us see you better. You've grown"

"You look so successful' Said, Rigby father. "I always wondered what happened to you after high school, rumour had it, you want to College U"

"I did," he said, but then he happened to peek at Rigby and see a face he couldn't quite describe.

Then he finally found the word.

Jealously.

"Mordecai, you must stay over and tell us all about it," Rigby mother said.

"I'm sorry but I've got a meeting to go to soon," Mordecai said.

"Oh, a meeting!" Said, Rigby father, before laughing and saying. "You've truly become a fine young man. These day's our son will be lucky to get a job interview. After you left, our son refused to study and instead went straight to work. He hasn't had a job that has lasted 3 days. We should be renting out his room but he's still up there. Only now, does he choose to study and try to get into College U."

And that's when Mordecai realised, why Rigby did not want him in the house.

While he was a success, Rigby was a failure.

For the past six years, the World had taught Rigby what it meant to be an adult who had no grades, qualifications or any motivation to actually work.

He hadn't been there to shield him from the blowback.

 _Rigby was filled with nothing but regret and was begging to be able to go back to school._

And scene!

Review!


End file.
